Imminence
by Flutter-Pony
Summary: Will, Emma and a baby. A sequel to "Incubus".


_Hey readers,_

_This is the next instalment of "Incubus" though it should read well enough without the back story. I'm hoping to make it into something layered and multi chaptered and probably very fluffy. _

_As always, thanks for reading. _

Emma heard the crashing and cursing and laughed to herself.

"It's not funny!" he called from inside the spare room, "What's an Allen key and do you think we have one?" he asked when she reached the doorway still in her heels.

She never thought anything frantic could be beautiful until she met Will and was swept up in the whirlwind of his chaotic creativity and compassion. He kneeled on the carpet amongst a scatter of nuts, bolts and nails, holding a cylinder of metal that looked like it belonged nowhere. In his sweatpants, scratching his head in confusion, he was magnificent.

"Hi" she soothed softly, still with a cheeky grin. "Did you have a nice day off?" she asked knowing he'd spent the better part of 6 hours bent over the crib and it's cryptic instructions.

She'd tried in vein to placate him as they walked home hand in hand from Shannon's last week. It was too soon to be thinking about cribs and names and change tables.

"I'm six weeks along Will, we haven't even had an ultrasound yet. Hasn't everything already moved fast enough?" she asserted, remembering two months ago when she was living in another country, forcing herself to hate him.

"I've been waiting for a long time…" he whispered, pulling her closer as they kept walking through the streets where summer was still lingering. "We'll just look at some online tonight, if we find one I'll pick it up next week on my vacation day".

"You're not just doing this so we look more organised when my parents come to visit? You don't need to be nervous, they'll love you"

"I'm not nervous" he watched his feet step side-by-side with hers.

"Liar" she jested.

"Ok, I'm a little nervous. It's just… I'm the guy who made you leave the country and then knocked you up…." She felt his shoulders fall and his torso tense, still wrapping on arm around her.

"We can cancel, I'll just call them up if you're worried"

"Em, we cannot just call them to say that their daughter has been impregnated by some divorcee Glee Club director they've never met!"

"But it's the truth, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me" she caught his eye and smiled sheepishly because their relationship had always been dizzying.

"Just let me get the crib okay?"

"Okay" she whispered, resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

He stood up and shuffled towards the collection of white bars that looked nothing like the shiny image they'd chosen.

"I think I can fit it here if you hold the main part steady" he said with a sigh, gesturing to the bar in his hand and then the gap in another.

"You could just read the instructions" she quipped.

"They're in Swedish. Trust me, this is going to work"

She did as she was told, joining him on the floor, folding her legs awkwardly under her pencil skirt.

She watched his tongue stick out in exertion and hoped their baby would do that too.

"Will," she giggled, "It doesn't matter how hard you try and jam it, I don't think it fits".

"It has to" he grunted before taking her advice and abandoning the cylinder on the carpet.

"It won't…. hold on, there is something blocking it"

The little plastic bag of screws encased bubble wrap was nestled unassumingly at the back of the tube. She fished it out with ease and then turned her head to study them.

"Are you missing any…. Wait….". It was most definitely a diamond in her hand, a diamond attached to a ring that wasn't silver like the little nails, but white gold that gleamed at her.

Her mouth fell open.

"Em" she heard him say "Emma, look at me". She did and then looked straight back down, holding the ring with two hand and moving it up to the light, where she could see Will watching her every move.

He took it from her gently, caressed her hand in his fingers, put the ring on her smoothly, though all four hands were shaking.

"I wanted to surprise you. I mean, I've wanted to surprise you since that first date and I was going to get the Glee kids to sing you a song. I was even teaching Artie a guitar solo for it… But then you left…. And I was going to jump on a plane to London and beg you, but we're not about Glee anymore and we're definitively not about the time we've spent apart"

The ring rested wholly on her finger now. Will put a hand to each of her hips, leaning forward, while her hand hung in the distance between them.

She blinked, gasped and listened in shock.

"You and me, we're not you and me anymore, we're about this baby. And so I'm surprising you now because I'm not going to wait anymore. Please marry me Em".

"….It's… how…?" she kept blinking at him and the ring, which she couldn't imagine was hers yet.

"I got it in New York when we lost nationals. I guess it was wishful thinking" he was sheepish, and rightfully. She was still married to Carl then and still petrified to leave home without antiseptic spray.

"….It's amazing"

"Is that a yes?" he caressed he hips bones and she knew his eyes were drifting to her abdomen, he did it absently and yet constantly, maybe reminding himself of the imminent future.

She raised herself onto her knees and kissed him slowly, cupping his face with both palms until his breathing grew long and heavy, she couldn't resist doing that to him.

"Were you really surprised?"

She nodded because in the flurry of Doctor's appointments, congratulations and sitting clumsily on the bedroom floor, giddily trying to calculate due dates with Will running his hands over her calves, she'd never once thought of a wedding, never prodded for a proposal.

But Emma believed in marriage. She remembered dancing with Will in the bridal shop and how she had left that afternoon wanting nothing more than to be in Terri Schuester's shoes, to be bound with Will forever.

She dreamed about it literally, when they started dating. She wouldn't dare tell him that, but she thought she might like to ask her niece to be flower girl.

And since she'd returned from Britain she assumed she'd raise the topic late one night when their baby had the colourful letters of their name nailed to the nursery door, because that's the way they did things now, with discussion and admission, forever trying to keep the sweeping romance at bay.

He surprised her instead, and she should of known taking romance from Will was as impossible as taking away his guitar or his voice, he'd always be making music somehow, and she'd always love to listen.


End file.
